A New Adventure
by Firefall Bangenthump
Summary: Amelia's promotion to Admiral and Jim's long-awaited departure to the Interstellar Academy gives Dr Doppler pause for thought. With the wise counsel of Sarah Hawkins, he and Amelia must navigate unfamiliar territory to pave the way to a future and a family of their own. An awkward conversation is only the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

Also appearing this story - Aurora (of Battle at Procyon fame) and naval surgeon Eleanor Gray, courtesy of the inestimable megers67.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything, Jim?"  
"Yes, mom, I'm fine, I promise!"  
Sarah Hawkins fussed over her son for a moment and then sighed and turned to Doppler.  
"Delbert, would you tell him to be sure?"  
"I'm sure he's sure, Sarah." Doppler stood on his toes and tried to see past the tall Benbonian in front of him, who was wearing an even taller rucksack. "Goodness, you'd think that everyone on Montressor was moving today!"  
Jim rolled his eyes, hefted his own pack and followed the canid as he tried to navigate his way through the crowds at the spaceport.  
"Do you know where we're going?" Sarah looked around in confusion. Doppler consulted a crumpled map in his hands and scratched his head.  
"Well...we're supposed to be going there...berth 79, it says..."  
"And do you know where we are?" Sarah caught up with him.  
Doppler looked at the map again. "Well, in so many words...no. No, I don't. I think we just passed this district here, so perhaps if we take a left at the next intersection..."  
"Guys?" Jim pointed. "I can see the ship from here."  
Doppler and Sarah looked up and followed his finger. A white-hulled ship flying a Royal Navy ensign was floating at the end of the avenue they were on. Doppler looked up at it and smiled with relief.  
"Oh, yes. Of course. There it is." He stuffed the map into his pocket. "Amelia should be meeting us there."  
"I'm surprised she was able to take the time off," said Sarah.  
Doppler shrugged. "Well, there have to be some perks to her new job. Come on, then. We mustn't be late."  
They pressed on, dodging people and cargo on the way. Closer to the berth, a greater sense of order developed as a queue formed to go through a gate that had been set up. The trio joined the back of the queue, which was comprised largely of similar groups, all of them including a young male or female trying to look stoic as young people often did in the presence of their parents, especially if one of them was weeping or trying to dab at their cheek with a handkerchief as more than a few were. Doppler and Sarah attracted a couple of curious looks as they waited with Jim while the line edged forwards.  
"Now you've got those papers they sent you, haven't you?" said Sarah. "You haven't lost them?"  
"They're right here, mom, it's all right." Jim patted his coat pocket once or twice, blinked and looked up in alarm. Sarah gasped went to search her own pockets before Jim laughed and waved an envelope that he produced from behind his back.  
"Just kidding, mom, just kidding."  
Sarah sighed again. "Jim, I swear...just...be careful with those, all right?"  
"Yes, mom." Jim grinned at Doppler, who frowned at him and shook his head. The young man's grin became slightly apologetic.  
"You know, Jim," said Doppler, "Today one of the most important of your life. You're leaving home. Striking out on your own. Beginning your own adventure in the sea of life, charting the shoals, avoiding the reefs, riding the storms and...er...well, that's as far as I can push that metaphor, but you know what I mean."  
"Yes, Doc. And I'll be sure to watch for sharks, too."  
Doppler raised an eyebrow and regarded Jim critically for a moment, trying to work out whether that had been a serious comment.  
"Straighten your collar, my boy," he said. "You're joining the Navy, you know. Just...keep those embarkation papers close."  
"I don't need to be reminded of that." Jim looked up at the ship, which was glowing in the afternoon light, and smiled. "I've been waiting for this moment for more than three years. Ever since we got back from Treasure Planet. I'm not going to screw this up now."

"I do wish this would all go much smoother," said Sarah.  
"They're not going to leave without us," pointed out Jim, as the line advanced again.  
"And you are sure you have everything, Jim?" Sarah glanced at his pack again.  
Jim rolled his eyes. "Just relax, would you, mom?"  
"Answer your mother, Jim," said Doppler severely.  
Jim realised that he was outnumbered and gave in. "Sorry, Doc. Yes, mom, I'm sure."  
"If you get there and you find you're missing something, just send word back and we'll make sure it's on the next mail ship," said Sarah.  
Jim smiled. "Thanks, mom. I appreciate it."  
Doppler nodded his thanks and looked up at the ship. "Good lad. Ah, Jim, do you remember the last time we came here to find a ship waiting for us? It's hard to believe it was almost two and a half years ago."  
"How could I forget," Jim grinned. "Although you're better dressed this time. Whatever happened to that old pressure suit of yours?"  
"Hm? Oh, er...I don't have it any more." Doppler pretended to fix his sleeve. "Just the helmet...Amelia suggested that I plant flowers in it."  
"You could always donate it to a museum," said Jim. Sarah glared at him, but Doppler didn't seem to notice.  
"I suppose I could, yes. But here we are again. Only this time it's just you setting off on the big voyage."  
"It's not that big a voyage, Doc," said Jim. "They said we'd get there in just a few days. We were on the Legacy for weeks."  
"Yes, true enough." Doppler sighed and patted Jim's shoulder. "But...oh, never mind. You know what I mean, Jim."  
Jim smiled confidently. "I sure do, Doc. Don't worry."  
They reached the head of the queue where two Navy officers were checking papers and waving through the small family groups. The closest officer ran a critical eye over them as he beckoned them forwards.  
"Embarkation orders?" he said.  
Jim stepped forward and handed over the envelope. The officer opened it and pulled out a folded piece of paper, which he read, glancing up at the group occasionally. Doppler cleared his throat and adjusted his ascot.  
"The Hawkins family?" said the officer. "Says here Hawkins, James Pleiades."  
"That's me, sir," said Jim. "This is my mom, Sarah."  
"She's on the list." The officer nodded and looked at Doppler. "And you, sir?"  
"Doctor Delbert Doppler," said Doppler, bowing slightly.  
"Are you family of the cadet, sir?"  
"Not precisely family, no," said Doppler. "But I've known this young lad for quite a while, and-"  
"Family only beyond this point, sir," the officer shook his head and handed the papers back to Jim. "You can pass, boy. And you, ma'am."  
"Is there really no way?" Sarah looked at Doppler apologetically. "He's a very, very good friend of ours, to both of us."  
"Orders are orders, ma'am," said the officer.  
Doppler opened his mouth to try again, but was interrupted by the whine of solar engines. A carriage drew up alongside the head of the queue. It bore the Navy crest on the doors and a small flag was fluttering from the driver's step. Two red-coated marines jumped off it, one of them moving to open the door while the other stepped forwards. Doppler looked back and realised that the officers at the gate was standing rigidly to attention.  
"Make way for the Admiral there!" shouted the marine. "Make way for the Admiral!"  
"Yes, thank you, sergeant, I believe the point is well made."  
Doppler felt his heart skip with happiness as Amelia emerged from the carriage, exchanging salutes with the marine guarding the door. She stepped neatly onto the footpath, put on her hat and looked around. Excited murmurs ran through the crowd at the sight of her. She caught Doppler's eye for a moment and flashed him a tiny, private smile, which Doppler returned. Her flag-lieutenant, Aurora Mayflower stepped out of the carriage and dutifully took her place next to Amelia. She spotted Doppler in the crowd and gave him a friendly grin.  
"Is there a problem here, lieutenant-commander?" said Amelia to the officer who had checked their papers. He saluted.  
"No, ma'am. Just an unauthorised visitor. Not family."  
"Ah? Is that so?" Amelia looked up at Doppler and grinned. "Well, he looks trustworthy enough to me. Let him in."  
"Ma'am?"  
"You heard me, lieutenant-commander. Let him in. I will vouch for him personally."  
The officer saluted. "As you wish, ma'am."  
He stood aside and waved them through, though Doppler stayed back and waited. Amelia nodded her thanks and turned to her carriage.  
"Tell the guards to wait for us, Ms Mayflower," said Amelia. "We'll see the ship off."  
"Aye, ma'am!" Aurora left them.  
"I'm glad to see you here," said Doppler, as Amelia followed Jim and Sarah through the gate and he caught up with her.  
"I promised, didn't I?" Amelia smiled. "And one must keep one's word. Good afternoon, Mrs Hawkins. It's good to see you again."  
"And to see you, too, Amelia. I mean, Admiral." Sarah smiled. "You know, I really can't thank you enough for this. I don't think that today would be happening without you."  
"Oh, tish-tosh." Amelia waved a hand. "I'm sure it would have all worked out."  
Sarah looked around for Jim, who was standing and chatting to a group of other cadets who had, by silent mutual agreement, slipped away from their parents. She smiled and shook her head.  
"Thank you for your confidence, Admiral," she said. "But you didn't know...I'm sure Delbert could tell you a thing or two about Jim's past."  
"He's told me enough," said Amelia. "Enough to ensure that you, Mrs Hawkins, have my eternal admiration for what you've achieved."  
"Oh, I've done nothing!" Sarah laughed. "It's very much all his own work."  
"Well, I know he got all that potential from somewhere," Doppler smiled. "And I'm also sure it wasn't from...I mean, I'm sure it's from his mother's side."  
Sarah laughed again. "You're too kind, Delbert. But I should thank you, too. You've always been there for us...and for Jim, even when nobody else was. He couldn't have asked for a better...well, father, in some ways."  
Doppler blushed. "Ahem, well...I was never too certain with children."  
"You don't need to be," Sarah assured him. "Oh, dear, I'd better just go and check one more time that he's got everything..."  
She bustled off. Doppler smiled and turned to Amelia, who was grinning.  
"Was she like this when we left for Treasure Planet?" she asked.  
"No, no. Although of course, her inn had just burned down," said Doppler.  
"It's almost rebuilt, isn't it?" said Amelia.  
"Almost. Well, it's getting there." Doppler waved a hand. "BEN is overseeing the electrical installations next week, I believe."  
"Ah? I was wondering why he wasn't here," said Amelia.  
"It would have been difficult to prove that he was a relation of Jim's," said Doppler.  
Amelia laughed. "True enough."  
Sarah returned with Jim in tow. Jim snapped to attention and saluted.  
"Admiral Amelia, ma'am!"  
Amelia returned the salute with a wry smile. "Mr Hawkins. You're learning fast. You've come a long way since you couldn't even call me 'captain'."  
"Yes, ma'am." Jim grinned.  
Aurora rejoined them and touched her hat to Amelia. "The carriage is standing by, ma'am."  
"Thank you." Amelia nodded and smiled to Sarah. "Permit me to introduce my Flag-Lieutenant, Aurora Mayflower. This is Mrs Sarah Hawkins and her son."  
"It's an honour to meet you, ma'am," said Aurora politely. "And you, Mr Hawkins. The Admiral was telling me that she expects you to shake up the Academy."  
"I'll do my best, ma'am," Jim grinned. "Thanks for saying so."  
"I have no doubt." Amelia smiled and folded her hands behind her back. "Ah, this brings back memories. I can still remember when I first shipped out."  
"It wasn't that long ago," said Doppler.  
Amelia chuckled. "How very gallant of you, doctor. No, perhaps not, but a lot has happened since then."  
"Was it worrying, being away from home like that?" asked Sarah.  
Amelia shook her head. "Not at all. But then again, I'd been prepared for that day my entire life, so it didn't come as a shock. And you'll soon get to know your fellow cadets, Mr Hawkins. You won't be lonely."  
Jim was about to reply when he saw the meaningful look on Amelia's face and realised that she hadn't said that for his benefit.  
"Thank you, ma'am," he said instead. "I'm sure you're right."  
Sarah smiled with relief.  
"And yourself, doctor," said Aurora. "You were educated offworld, I believe?"  
"Indeed I was," said Doppler. "It's quite something, setting off on your own."  
"I wouldn't know about any of that." Sarah sighed and hugged her son. "I'm going to miss you, Jim."  
"Aw, mom." Jim hugged her back. "Don't stress about me. I'll be back soon anyway. In what, nine months? Ten? A year, tops. It'll be in time to help you reopen the Old Benbow."  
"I think you mean the New Benbow," Doppler grinned hopefully, but nobody laughed.  
"I hope so." Sarah hugged him tight and let him go, dabbing at her eyes with the corners of her apron. "It won't be the same running the place without you."  
Doppler looked at the expressions on their faces and took a deep breath. He patted them both on the shoulder vaguely.  
"You'll both be all right," he said.  
"Well, you were right about Treasure Planet," Sarah dried her eyes and smiled bravely. "So maybe you're right about this, too."  
"I wouldn't have recommended him personally if I had the slightest doubts," said Amelia. "I expect that your son with exceed all our expectations."  
"Including that one," Jim grinned confidently at his mother, who smiled back and nodded. Amelia winked at Doppler and adjusted her hat. The officer from the gate appeared at her elbow and saluted.  
"All cadets present, ma'am."  
"Excellent." she said. "I'm afraid I must be going, Mrs Hawkins. Duty calls."  
"Of course. Thank you for your good wishes." Sarah smiled.  
"Same from me, ma'am," said Jim.  
Amelia grinned. "And the very best to you both. Keep yourself out of trouble, Mr Hawkins. I will be watching your career with interest."  
She nodded to him and began making her way through the crowd with Aurora to a raised dais on which stood a podium draped in an Imperial flag. A military band was standing in neat rows to one side, playing various martial themes. Doppler watched Aurora signal the drum major and move up to the podium when they had finished, clear her throat and called in a loud, clear voice.  
"All cadets! Attention!"  
What followed was not quite a display of military precision, but most of the cadets already had the idea and the slower ones soon caught on. The murmur of conversation on the dock died quickly away and Aurora stepped back respectfully to allow Amelia to go to the podium. She stood behind it as upright and proud as if she had been standing behind the bridge railing of her own ship.  
"My name," she said, in a voice which rang across the dock, "is Admiral Amelia. And I welcome you all to this auspicious occasion and thank you for your presence.  
"This is the first cadet cadre to depart from Montressor for nearly nine years. And I trust that it will more than live up to the achievements of its illustrious predecessors. For those who are now embarking on the start of a career the Empire's service, I can promise this: do your duty, attend to your tasks, take pride in your calling, and you will not go unnoticed. Her Majesty's Royal Navy has a heritage of centuries and, with our devotion and our strength, it will have a future of equal glory.  
"Some of you will have travelled far from home already. Some of you may be in the etherium for the first time. Whatever the case, the task before you all is the same. Whatever your backgrounds, you are now servants of the Empire. You all have that in common. And you now have that in common with tens of thousands of others. People you have never met. People who have never met you. But, whether you know them or not, they are now your brothers and your sisters. You are leaving your families, but you are not losing them. And you are joining another family as well. Wherever you go, you are now and will always be, spacers of the Royal Navy. And that is a family name to wear with pride."  
Doppler heard Amelia's voice, crisp and commanding, and looked around him. The faces of the cadets, including Jim's, were turned towards her and something much like pride was indeed shining in their eyes. Even Sarah was looking happier, perhaps thinking that if her son was entering a service which had produced someone like Amelia that things would turn out right in the end.  
"I will not lie to you and say that the life you have chosen is without risk," Amelia said. "But nor is it without reward. You will learn. You will develop. And your skills will be all the more appreciated because you are dedicating them to the service of a greater cause."  
She smiled, pausing for effect.  
"In short, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the family. And good hunting to you all."  
She stepped off the stage to rousing applause and began making her way back through the crowd. Her journey was somewhat slower this time as she stopped to shake hands with and talk to the cadets who flocked around her.  
"Are you all right there, Doc?"  
"Hmm?" He blinked and looked around.  
"I said, are you all right there, Doc?" Jim was regarding him quizzically.  
"Hmm? I mean, yes. Yes, I'm fine, thank you, Jim." Doppler shook himself and tried not to think too much about the speech, especially the part about family. Jim nodded and turned back to his mother. Doppler watched them for a moment, remembering his distant memories of his own mother. He shook himself again to clear his mind and looked up as the ship's horn sounded and the gate officer stepped up to the podium.  
"All cadets will marshal for boarding!"  
Jim picked up his pack. "Sounds like they're playing my song."  
"Good luck, Jim." Doppler extended a hand, which Jim shook firmly. "Don't forget to write home."  
"Geez, Doc, I already have a mother." Jim grinned. "But seriously, thanks. For everything. Over the years, I mean. And for believing in me enough to take me on that expedition. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for that."  
"You earned today," said Doppler. "Believe me, Jim. You earned it."  
Sarah, tears in her eyes, didn't even wait for her son to turn around back to her before she threw her arms around him.  
"Oh, Jim. I'm going to miss you."  
"I'll miss you, too, mom." Jim hugged her back, his voice wavering with emotion for a moment. "But I'll write, I promise. And I'll tell you if I've forgotten anything."  
They looked at each other for a long moment. Doppler watched their faces until it seemed wrong to witness such a personal moment. He coughed and fumbled in his waistcoat pocket for his chronometer.  
"I'm proud of you, Jim," Sarah whispered. "Whatever happens, I want you to know I'm proud of you."  
Jim's smile broadened. "Thanks, mom."  
"I love you, Jim."  
"I love you, too, mom." Jim kissed her cheek and hefted his bag on his shoulder. "I'll see you round. I'll be back in time to help you open the new inn, just like I said."  
"I know you will be." Sarah smiled, her eyes glistening with tears and pride. "Take care, James."  
"Aw, mom." Jim grinned. Sarah laughed. He turned to go, joining the flock of cadets pulling themselves away from their families and forming a neat line up the gangway. Doppler put an arm around Sarah's shoulders comfortingly as they watched the familiar figure disappear on board the big ship.  
"Well," said Doppler eventually. "There...there he goes."  
Sarah nodded and looked down. Doppler handed her his handkerchief. She took it gratefully and blew her nose on it.  
"Thanks, Delbert. And thank you for being here to see him off."  
"Any time." Doppler patted her.  
She smiled and blew her nose again.  
"And, er...you can keep the handkerchief," Doppler went on.  
Sarah gave a small laugh and tucked it into her apron. "I'll wash it and get it back to you."  
"You really don't have to," said Doppler.  
Sarah shrugged. "I know. But you've given me enough over the years. I really don't know what would have become of us if it hadn't been for you."  
Doppler coughed to hide his embarrassment. "Ahem. Well. I'm just glad to be of assistance."  
"You were more than that." Sarah squeezed his hand. "You'd make a good father yourself one day, Delbert. If you don't mind me saying so."  
Doppler coughed again and glanced over to where Amelia was posing for a picture with a young cadet and their family. "Not at all, Sarah..."  
She noticed the look in his eye. "Have you...thought about it at all? You and Amelia, I mean. Have you talked?"  
"Not about that, no..."  
Sarah smiled sympathetically. "It's probably not an easy conversation. But it's the best way, Delbert, trust me on this. You both have to want it."  
There was a genuine bitterness in the last of her words, so much so that Doppler took her hand again.  
"Thank you. I'll remember that."  
Shouts echoed around the dock as the ship prepared to depart. Spacers swarmed up the rigging to unfirm the half-moon sails to catch the wind and lines were cast off and pulled in. Cadets lined the ship's railing, waving and calling to the families on the dockside, who waved back. On stage, the drum major raised his silver staff and began conducting his band in a rousing rendition of the Royal Navy anthem. Cheers went up as the ship, now freed from its moorings, began to rise away. Doppler scanned the rail for Jim but couldn't find him. Sarah, however, was waving and smiling so much that he assumed that she had seen him somewhere in the press of young spacers. The ship drew away from the spaceport, its main engines engaging with a distant rumble, and it moved off. Soon it was lost to view among the flocks of mantabirds, and the departure ceremony seemed to be over. The band began packing away their instruments and the groups of parents began breaking up.  
"You can always talk to me if you need to." Sarah said. "I mean, now that Jim's gone, my place will feel rather empty."  
"You get used to it," said Doppler quietly, thinking of the vacant spaces in his manor. "But I'll remember that, too. I may drop by for a coffee some time."  
"You're always welcome." Sarah smiled. "Anyway, I'd better be getting back to Montressor. Are you coming?"  
Doppler looked back to Amelia and shook his head. "No, thank you. I'll wait and catch the next ferry."  
Sarah followed his gaze and grinned. "Sure thing, Delbert. See you round."  
"Goodbye, Sarah." Doppler watched the families slowly leaving, some proud, some happy, a few still in tears and felt the unfamiliar pangs in his heart. Amelia was chatting with the gate officer and Aurora was talking to the drum major, leaving Doppler alone with his thoughts.  
"A good day, huh?"  
He looked around. A male Benbonian was addressing him.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"A good day," the Benbonian repeated. "Your son?"  
"Well..."  
"It's so grand, isn't it," said the man's wife, who was holding his arm. "Seeing them go off like that. Knowing that they're going to do something so important."  
"Yes. Yes, it was." Doppler looked up as if trying to find the ship again.  
"I know it's their day and it's up to them," said the man. "But really, I think a parent is allowed to take some of the credit, don't you?"  
"Oh, yes. Undoubtedly so." Doppler nodded. The man tipped his cap to him and disappeared with his wife, leaving Doppler by himself again. He sighed and shook his head to himself before looking up again as Amelia rejoined him.  
"You're looking thoughtful there, doctor," she remarked.  
Doppler shook himself out of his reverie. "Yes, yes. Just thinking of...a few things. Your speech."  
"You liked it?" Amelia smiled. "I thought it was important to mark the occasion somehow."  
"You certainly succeeded." Doppler looked up, met her eyes and hesitated. There was a lot that he wanted to say, but he knew that he could never say them in public.  
"And there were some important sentiments in there, too," Amelia went on quietly. "Ones that I hold dear."  
Doppler blinked. "You mean...like duty and honour?"  
"Yes, of course." Amelia looked up. "And about family as well."  
Doppler tried to read her green eyes and, as usual, failed. He sighed and nodded. "Yes. I agree with that."  
Aurora caught up with them and smiled. "Well, that's that," she said. "I think it all went rather well, if I may say so, ma'am."  
"You may, lieutenant, you may." Amelia grinned. "I'm sorry about this, Delbert, but I have to get back to my headquarters. Are we still on for tonight?"  
"Dinner at my residence? Of course." Doppler nodded. "Whenever you can make it."  
"I won't make you wait too long," Amelia assured him. "Take care, then, doctor. See you later."  
"And the same to you, Admiral. And you as well, Ms Mayflower." Doppler gave her a small bow. Aurora returned the courtesy and Doppler watched the two blue-coated felines depart for their carriage. Sighing again, he checked his watch, and set off towards the ferry terminal.

* * *

Amelia looked up from her book at her husband. The fire in the grate was burning low and she was privately worried. She had arrived rather late for dinner, it was true, but she had apologised and it wasn't like Delbert to hold that against her. But the meal itself had been eaten in near-silence and afterwards, when they retired to the warmly-lit sitting room, he had ensconced himself in his high-backed armchair instead of joining her on the sofa, a sure sign that something was weighing heavily on his mind. Amelia had perched herself on the end of the sofa and was alternating between paying cursory attention to her book and trying to read his face. Doppler was sitting at an angle which caused the lenses of his spectacles to catch the firelight, obscuring his eyes and making him even more inscrutable. He had a book propped open on his knees, but Amelia hadn't seen him turn a page for more than twenty minutes.  
"Are you quite all right, dear?" she prompted.  
"Hmm?" Doppler looked up sharply, as if startled out of a dream. "Oh. Right. Yes, I'm all right, darling."  
"You haven't touched your drink," Amelia pointed out.  
Doppler looked at the solidifying brown liquid. "Yes...I'm not particularly thirsty, I suppose."  
"You must be something, Delbert." Amelia fixed him with her gaze. "You've been distracted all evening."  
Doppler blanched. "I suppose I have...I'm sorry, I don't mean to be...you know how much I value our time together..."  
"I do." Amelia put her book aside and reached out a hand towards him. "That's why I'm wondering what's on your mind. Was it something that happened today?"  
Doppler nodded and sighed. Amelia took his hand companionably.  
"I'm sure young Mr Hawkins will be all right. And I'm sure Mrs Hawkins will be, too."  
"And I'm sure you're right. It's just that..." Doppler looked down. "I've been thinking...and your speech..."  
Amelia smiled. "I didn't think it would make that much of an impression on you."  
Doppler smiled weakly. "You're quite the orator, Amelia."  
"I didn't convince you to enlist by accident, did I?" Amelia tried to inject a bit of humour. Doppler laughed politely.  
"No, no. No fear of me lowering the Navy's standards. It was what you said about family. And how you said that was important to you."  
"Yes?" Amelia looked at him expectantly. Doppler held her gaze for a moment, sighed again, and moved to sit next to her on the couch.  
"Just seeing Sarah there, and all the other parents seeing off their children. My family were never particularly close as you know. And the way you put it...that the cadets were gaining a family rather than losing one...I just got to thinking."  
"Yes?" Amelia's voice softened and she took his hand again.  
"Well...all those parents sending their children off into the galaxy...seeing their family's futures beginning to be shaped..." he looked down and clasped his hand over hers. "I'm the last of my family. Oh, I have some distant relations offworld, but...I'm the last of the Montressor Dopplers."  
"I know. I'm the last of my family as well," said Amelia. "I mean, my direct family. You know my relatives like Aurora, but...I was an only child like you."  
Doppler looked up at her. "Do you ever wonder about what that means? I know your family has quite a history but do you ever think of the future?"  
Amelia nodded silently. "Sometimes. More often these days. And you're right about today. I do remember so clearly when I shipped out. My parents were so proud. I used to wonder whether I would be there one day in their shoes, as it were."  
"I did wonder why you put that part about family into the speech," said Doppler.  
"Well. That's part of why." Amelia smiled.  
"Have you ever thought..." Doppler looked down again and tried to think of a suitable way to broach the subject. "Ever thought...that you might be able to be there just like you said?"  
"I'm the Admiral, Delbert. I can go where I like now." Amelia grinned.  
"Yes, of course, but I meant...those parents, your parents...did you ever think you could be there..."  
Amelia's heart stopped as she realised where he was going.  
"...be there...as a parent?"  
Doppler closed his eyes, not daring to look up, hardly daring to breathe. Amelia's hand tensed on his and she closed her other hand around their shared grip.  
"Delbert..." she whispered.  
"If it's not too much to ask," he murmured.  
"There's nothing I don't trust you with," Amelia assured him. "But this...I just hadn't...hadn't thought..."  
"It's a lot, I know." Doppler looked up at her. "And I don't expect an answer tonight. But after today, it's like I finally realised..."  
"So it seems," said Amelia. "Oh, my love."  
"Anyway." Doppler shook himself. "As I said. I don't expect you to answer right away."  
"An answer to what?" Amelia frowned for a moment. "Oh, Delbert...are you asking if I want to...to start a family? Of our own?"  
Doppler sighed and nodded, lowering his eyes again. "It was never a question before. I mean, with you spacing...we couldn't have even if we wanted to. But now it seems like we could think about it. Because of your promotion. Because you'll be here more often. I mean, it just seems like a propitious time for us. But of course I know you're busy and you have responsibilities...and...this is a lot to just suddenly bring up like this..."  
He trailed off, his mind racing. Amelia watched his face as he heaved a sigh.  
"...and I've just blown one of the most important conversations of our lives. I'm sorry. I really am."  
Doppler went to stand up. "It was too soon. Too soon. I shouldn't have mentioned it. It was just...a very good speech today and I-"  
Amelia took his hand. Doppler looked down in surprise at it, then raised his eyes to her face. To his genuine shock, she was smiling.  
"To tell you the truth, doctor," she said. "I've been thinking along those lines myself."  
Doppler blinked, uncertain of whether to trust his ears.  
"You've...been thinking?"  
"Don't sound so surprised at that, dear," Amelia smiled wryly.  
"No, I didn't mean it like that, I meant it as...you've been thinking...of that?"  
"Precisely that." Amelia drew him back down to the couch. "And for precisely those reasons."  
"Are you sure about this?" Doppler held her hand.  
"I am." Amelia shifted closer to him. "Like you said, Delbert. We won't have a better chance. And neither of us are getting younger."  
"We have plenty of time, though," said Doppler. "We don't have to rush."  
"I know," said Amelia. "But you're right about everything. And we're each the last of our lines. It would be a shame if there were no more Dopplers. Every time I come here I see those paintings on the wall..."  
Doppler glanced up at them and saw their oil and canvas gazes staring back at him. "My family has always been rather keen on the past..."  
"And now it will have a future." Amelia kissed him lightly. "If you're sure, that is."  
He looked down for a moment and smiled. "If you'd asked me even last week I would have said no. If you'd asked me even yesterday I might have hesitated."  
"But today, my love?"  
Doppler raised his eyes and nodded. "Today..." he leaned over to kiss Amelia softly. She closed her eyes and responded in kind.  
"So...um..." Doppler held her close. "Since we got that conversation out of the way rather faster than I'd anticipated...when would you like to start trying?"  
Amelia grinned. "When wouldn't I."  
Doppler blushed. "Well, yes, but...everything has to be right for it."  
"Everything is right, sweetheart." Amelia stroked his hair. "What could be missing?"  
"There's...so much to think about..."  
"I've thought about it." Amelia smiled. "And my answer is yes. When are we going to have a more perfect opportunity?"  
"But are you..."  
"It's the right time for me, Delbert."  
He gave up and smiled weakly. "And there was me thinking that this would be a difficult conversation."  
Amelia laughed softly. "If I'm honest, so was I."  
"I was never sure about...well..." Doppler hesitated. "Whether you'd consider yourself the...parental type."  
"I could say the same about you, dear." Amelia smiled. "After all, you've probably been used to having the house to yourself."  
Doppler looked away for a moment. "Perhaps too used to it. And it feels even emptier now when you're not here."  
"Oh, my love." Amelia kissed him. "Well. I'll be around as often as possible."  
"I know." Doppler nodded happily. "And now we have a whole new adventure to look forward to."  
"It means a lot that you can say that," Amelia grinned. "You didn't know me as a kitten. I'm told I was quite the handful. What if they take after me?"  
"They'll be lucky if they do," Doppler smiled back.  
Amelia laughed. "Oh, dear. Well, so long as you don't mind a household of budding spacers..."  
"Perhaps they'll take after me," Doppler pointed out. "And then we'll have a household of young physicists."  
"Now there's a thought." Amelia said. "I can just imagine you teaching them with one of your textbooks. They'll be able to count before they could read."  
"One can only hope." Doppler grinned.  
"One can indeed." Amelia tousled his hair fondly. "Whatever the case...I think we have a lot to look forward to..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you heard from Jim lately?" asked Doppler.  
Sarah Hawkins, working behind the counter of her small food shop in Benbow town, was barely visible in a cloud of steam from the archaic coffee machine. The shop was tiny, barely large enough for the counter and a couple of chairs and tables pushed to the sides to let customers in and out. There was quite a steady stream of them, mostly boiler-suited miners, collecting coffees or packed lunches from the counter. Sarah smiled at one of them and handed over a brown paper package.  
"Sorry, Delbert?" she said, stowing a few coins in her apron pocket. "I didn't quite catch that."  
"I said, have you heard from Jim? It's been three months at least since he left."  
"Oh, yes. A letter came just yesterday." Sarah picked up a kettle and poured out two cups of tea. "He sounds like he's enjoying himself. Favourite classes and so on."  
"Ah, good." Doppler sat up. "I do hope he discovers an aptitude for astrophysics. In fact, if he does develop a cosmological bent, I would happily loan him some of the texts from my collection."  
"The semester will only be ten weeks old, Delbert," said Amelia, smiling. "They'll barely have learned how to march straight and polish their buckles. The advanced physics might have to wait."  
"Ah." Doppler coughed. "Yes. You're probably right."  
"He says he doesn't like drill exercises," said Sarah, laughing. "I know that I could never get him to clean his room, never mind iron his shirts. I hope his instructors have more luck."  
"They have ways of ensuring cooperation," grinned Amelia. "He'll get used to the spit and polish routine."  
"I'm sure he will. Four pieces of toast, wasn't it?" said Sarah.  
"Yes, please." Doppler turned back to Amelia and took her hand across the small table. "I'm awfully glad you're able to join me for breakfast today."  
"Why is that?" Sarah brought their plates. "Is today a special day?"  
"No, no." Amelia shook her head. "I was just a bit poorly this morning."  
"I can't imagine what it was," said Doppler. "We ate the same thing the night before and I was fine."  
"It wasn't last night." Amelia sipped her tea. "I've been a bit off-colour in the mornings for the last few days."  
"Oh?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. "How many days?"  
"About eight," said Amelia. "But it's nothing, really. I feel as right as rain now."  
Sarah and Doppler exchanged glances, hers knowingly, his blank.  
"You've been working hard," said Doppler. "Could it be that?"  
"It's never stopped me before," said Amelia. "Besides, the staff canteen isn't that bad."  
"I suppose deep-frying is a kind of sterilisation," Doppler sighed. "But you're feeling all right now?"  
"Perfectly, Delbert, I assure you." Amelia looked at her breakfast and pulled the bowl of muesli towards herself. "I don't suppose that you have any mayonnaise, Mrs Hawkins?"  
Sarah hesitated. "Well...yes, of course...that white bottle on the table there behind the salt...can I ask why?"  
Amelia shrugged. "I just thought it would make a nice topping for the muesli. Not to worry if you can't spare any, though."  
"Um, Amelia?" Doppler said.  
"Hmm?"  
"You've...never done that before..."  
"There's a first time for everything, darling." Amelia drew a careful spiral of mayonnaise on the top of her muesli and picked up her spoon. Doppler watched with concern as she took a mouthful and swallowed it with every sign of enjoyment.  
"Um..."  
"What is it?" Amelia looked up. "You'd think I'd done something insane, the way you're looking at me."  
"Well...perhaps a little bit...it's...um..." Doppler scratched his head. "You normally have your muesli plain, is what I mean."  
"Delbert?" Sarah was back behind the counter. "Could I have a moment with you? I'd...like to show you Jim's letter."  
"Of course, Sarah." Doppler plucked his napkin out of his collar and went to join her. To his surprise, Sarah twisted a switch on the coffee machine, which began hissing ferociously. A cloud of steam enveloped them and Doppler coughed as it got into his throat.  
"Do you know what's happening with Amelia?" asked Sarah.  
She was keeping her voice down, and even Doppler had to strain to hear her over the sound of the machine.  
"Er...not in so many words..."  
"Do you remember the conversation we had on the spaceport the day Jim left?"  
Doppler wiped mist off his spectacles. "Er...yes?"  
"Did you...I mean..." Sarah looked over at Amelia, who had picked up the tomato sauce and was eyeing it thoughtfully. "Did you two make a decision?"  
"Yes." Doppler nodded. "Rather quickly, as it happens. Your advice was most helpful."  
"Well, in that case, I think I should give you some more advice." Sarah leaned closer, glancing at a gauge on the machine that was swiftly dropping towards zero. "Delbert...have you considered that she might be..."  
"Be what?"  
Sarah sighed. "You know! I mean...she's sick in the mornings, she has a strong appetite, strange new tastes...did you never take biology in school?"  
"Of course I did," said Doppler defensively. "Although I naturally preferred mathematics. What are you saying?"  
"I never studied your species," Sarah admitted. "But if she was human, Delbert, I'd be telling you...I'd be telling you that she should go and see a doctor. I mean, an actual doctor."  
"I'll try not to take offence at that," Doppler smiled, but quickly became serious. "You think she might be sick?"  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "No, Delbert. Listen to me. I'm saying she might be pregnant!"  
There was a pause – a silent pause. Sarah looked sideways and realised that the machine had boiled dry and the hiss that had been covering their conversation had just died away to nothing. She and Doppler looked around hurriedly at Amelia, who had put down her spoon and was watching them with interest.  
"Excuse me?" she said.  
"Er...excuse you?" Doppler blinked.  
"I don't mean to intrude," Amelia smiled. "Who were you talking about? I trust that Mr Hawkins isn't in trouble, is he?"  
"Oh, no, certainly not!" Sarah grinned nervously. "I was just telling Delbert about...my friend. Who might be pregnant. Yes. My...pregnant friend."  
"Do pass on my congratulations," said Amelia. "Your toast is getting cold, dear. Aren't you going to have any?"  
"Oh, yes, of course." Doppler headed back to the table. "Er...and thank you for the...news, Sarah. That's most interesting."  
"I only ask because I could always finish your toast for you," said Amelia. "I don't know why but I feel rather peckish of late."  
Doppler looked back to Sarah, who gave him a small nod. "Er...yes...I'm sure you are..."  
"I'm eating just fine at work, before you ask," said Amelia.  
"I'm sure you are." Doppler rested his chin on his hands. "Just...take care of yourself."  
Amelia looked at him kindly but with some confusion. "When don't I?"  
Doppler smiled and took her hand. "Well, never."  
"And I don't intend changing that." Amelia pushed her bowl aside. "I'm sorry to dash off like this, darling, but I'm afraid that I need to be on my merry way."  
"Of course. Don't let me detail you." Doppler stood up and went to help her with her coat. Amelia gave him an amused grin.  
"You're being unusually chivalrous even by your old-fashioned standards, doctor."  
Doppler blushed. "Yes, well...I think I have a good reason to be."  
Amelia kissed his cheek. "It's not going unnoticed. See you tonight, my love."  
Doppler kissed her back. "Indeed. I hope you have a good day."  
He watched her go, sighed and turned back to Sarah, who was wrapping a stack of bacon sandwiches in greaseproof paper.  
"What you said earlier..." he said. "Did you really mean it?"  
Sarah nodded. "Yes...I could be wrong, of course. But I think you should talk to her. Get her to see someone."  
Doppler nodded as well, placed a handful of coins on the counter and left, deep in thought.

* * *

Aurora was waiting patiently by Amelia's desk when she arrived in her office.  
"Good morning, ma'am." She clicked her heels smartly and smiled.  
"Good morning, flag-lieutenant." Amelia smiled back. "How is that you're always here ahead of me?"  
"I could claim precognition." Aurora shrugged. "Or I could tell you that I have the guard at the front door call me as soon as you arrive."  
"Very enterprising." Amelia grinned as she sat down. "Now. First order of business?"  
"Overnight communications traffic from the Admiralty, ma'am." Aurora handed over a bundle of papers. "All housekeeping matters, fortunately."  
"Very good." Amelia began leafing through them. "And my 11am meeting with the Triskanian delegation regarding the establishment of patrol bases in their asteroid belt?"  
"That's had to be moved to 1300, ma'am. The ambassador sends his apologies."  
"Ah? Oh, well. It can't be helped. Do you have the quartermaster's report there?"  
"It's in your in-tray, ma'am." Aurora pointed.  
Amelia picked it up and read it with an arched eyebrow. "Is this all?"  
"Yes, ma'am. I'm afraid so. The requisition order we sent in was declined. The Admiralty shipyards just aren't releasing their stocks because of all the new construction."  
"Then ask Commander Guire to stop in for a moment to discuss acquiring what we need from civilian suppliers." Amelia shook her head. "We can't possibly maintain the fleet with such anaemic materials. Only two thousands yards of grade one timber? One and a half thousand yards of grade two?"  
Aurora shrugged. "The stores hadn't been opened for nearly a decade, ma'am. Much of what was there wasn't usable."  
"Even so." Amelia picked up a pen and made some notes on the report. "Eight thousand yards of grade one, at least six thousand of grade two, and if we can't round up less than six and a half of grade three then we might as well start dismantling the doorframes around here."  
Aurora grinned. "Yes, ma'am."  
"Thank you, lieutenant. You may go." Amelia paused. "But..."  
"Ma'am?" Aurora, who had turned to leave, looked back, clipboard poised.  
Amelia stared into the middle distance for a while, drumming her fingers on her desk before apparently reaching a decision. "Is Surgeon-Commander Gray on duty today?"  
"I believe so, ma'am."  
"I would be grateful if you could arrange an appointment with her for me. Make it this morning, if you please, since the Triskanians have opened up a gap in my schedule." Amelia picked up her pen again.  
"Er, if the matter is anything related to the fleet medical office, ma'am, I should really be talking to the Surgeon-General..."  
"I don't wish to concern him in this matter," said Amelia. "If Dr Gray is available, I wish to see her."  
"Certainly, ma'am. I'll ask her to report to you at 1100."  
Amelia stopped her with a raised hand. "I'm afraid that's not what I mean, lieutenant. I wish to have an appointment to see her. Not one for her to see me."  
Aurora hesitated. "Ma'am?"  
Amelia sighed. "It is...a private health matter. Nothing to be concerned about. But your discretion would be gratefully received"  
"If that's the case, ma'am..." Aurora bit her lip. "Any medical condition that could impair the conduct of your duties should be reported to the senior medical officer...that's the Surgeon-General..."  
"It will not impair me, I assure you." Amelia gazed at Aurora levelly. "Is there a problem, lieutenant?"  
Aurora decided not to press any further. "Of course not, ma'am. I will enquire after the Surgeon-Commander's availability this morning."  
"Thank you." Amelia went back to her report and waited until she heard her door click closed until she allowed herself to sigh.  
"Well, Mrs Hawkins," she murmured to herself. "Now we find out whether you were right..."

* * *

Aurora pushed open the door to the headquarters medical centre and acknowledged the salute from the orderly behind the reception desk.  
"Good morning, ma'am," he said, standing to attention.  
"As you were, spacer," Aurora stepped inside. "Are you busy this morning?"  
"Not at all, ma'am."  
"Excellent. Who is the surgeon on duty?"  
"Commander Gray, ma'am. Shall I get her for you?"  
"No, no. I'll go through myself." Aurora shook her head. "Is she in her office?"  
"Yes, ma'am. Third on the left." The orderly waved to a corridor. Aurora nodded her thanks and went towards it. The medical centre did not yet smell as every Navy sick bay she had ever seen always did, heavy with the chemical tang of detergents. A certain mustiness from years of abandonment still hung in the air and Aurora noticed traces of dust still on the ledges. The third door down was shut, but a piece of paper bearing the occupant's name was attached to it with brass tacks. Aurora knocked on it and waited patiently until it opened a crack. A suspicious eye looked out at her.  
"Surgeon-Commander Gray?"  
The door opened to admit her. Aurora entered the small office beyond. The white-coated Macropodian closed the door behind her and loped around back behind her desk. She pulled a box of cards towards her, flicked through them for a moment, and held one up.  
WHAT DO YOU NEED?  
"Admiral Amelia's regards, ma'am," Aurora said, reading the card and remembering what she had heard about the enigmatic surgeon. "She wishes to see you this morning."  
WHEN?  
"She would be grateful if you could see her at 1100 hours, ma'am."  
Gray glanced at her notebook, nodded and took out another card.  
VERY WELL.  
"Thank you. She will be here."  
The surgeon raised an eyebrow and reached for the cards again.  
HERE?  
The look on her face turned it into a question. Aurora nodded.  
"Yes. She wishes to consult with you on a medical matter."  
Gray picked up her pen and scribbled on the back of the card. PERSONAL?  
Aurora glanced around to make sure that nobody was in a position to overhear – or read – their conversation. Satisfied, she nodded.  
"Yes. And as it is a personal matter, she would be grateful for your confidentiality."  
Gray took it casually and picked up a card.  
VERY WELL. 1100 HOURS.  
Aurora took a note and turned to go before she hesitated. "And...the Admiral can count on your confidentiality, can't she?"  
Gray put down her pen firmly and gave her an angry look. Aurora backed up a step at the ferocity in her eyes and smiled brightly.  
"Excellent. Well, then. It's all arranged."  
Gray subsided somewhat.  
THANK YOU.  
"Thank you, ma'am." Aurora nodded and, with some relief, left.

* * *

Sarah Hawkins was wiping a mug when Doppler came into her small tearoom, looking flustered and carrying a book under his arm.  
"Delbert? Are you all right?"  
Doppler hurried inside, knocking his knee against the corner of a table.  
"Yes, I'm – no, no, no, ow – I'm fine. I was just on my way up to Crescentia."  
Sarah watched him hopping on one leg for a moment. "Is Amelia all right, then?"  
Doppler rubbed his knee ruefully. "Well, to be honest, Sarah, that's what I wanted to see her about."  
"You're going to have a word with her?" Sarah put the mug aside.  
"Yes. I've been thinking about it all day." Doppler nodded. "I went home and I found this book in my library and you were absolutely right. Our species must be more alike than I thought."  
"So she could be..." Sarah raised an eyebrow.  
Doppler nodded again. "...in the early stages, yes. But I just don't know for sure. And she must be wondering what's happening to her."  
"I remember how it was for me with Jim," said Sarah. "It...can be a frightening time, especially if it's for the first time. Do you know if it is?"  
Doppler hesitated. "Her first what?"  
"Well, it doesn't work first time for everyone," Sarah shrugged. "And if it's her first time trying, it could be even more concerning for her."  
"Oh, I see. Of course. Well, it's new for us both." Doppler looked down. "Although it must be even harder on her."  
"So you think it's possible?"  
Doppler nodded. "According to the book, she's showing all the signs. And the timeline...well, it fits with when we decided to...er, try."  
Sarah looked at the book he was carrying. It was already sporting a tatty halo of bookmarks.  
"And you certainly seem to have done your research," she remarked.  
Doppler glanced at it. "Yes, well, one has to be sure of oneself before starting a conversation like the one I think I'm going to have to have with Amelia. I thought it would be easier if I could demonstrate to her."  
"I'm sure she's had her suspicions already," said Sarah. "It's a female thing, Delbert. We can tell these things."  
"I hope so." Doppler sighed. "Anyway, I'll be on the next ferry in ten minutes. I just wanted to come by to tell you what was going on, and to say that it looks like you were right."  
Sarah shrugged. "Just happy to help."  
"And...I'd be grateful for any more advice you could give me. Or advice to give to me to give to Amelia." Doppler sighed. "It's my first time trying, too."  
"Of course. I remember how it was for me with Jim." Sarah patted his arm fondly. "Whatever happens, just try not to worry too much. Remember that this is what's supposed to happen and none of us would be here if it was as risky as it's made out to be."  
Doppler smiled with relief. "Oh, I know. I was reading the index of this book and the number of ways it says that things can go wrong..."  
Sarah smiled. "I know. It's the same way for humans. But most of the time, everything works out. That's why we're all here, after all."  
"Good point. Now I'd best be off." Doppler smiled back. "Thank you, Sarah."  
"It's not a problem. Oh, and watch the-" Sarah winced as Doppler found the table on his way out. "..table..."  
Doppler smiled, lifted the book under his arm again, and limped off towards the ferry terminal.

* * *

Aurora walked across the entrance hall, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear as she headed for a recess built into the wall, discreetly out of sight of the main doors. Major Bracic, senior officer of the Royal Marine guard, was waiting for her, his arms folded behind his back at about the level of his long grey queue of hair.  
"You summoned me, Major?" said Aurora crisply.  
Bracic turned and saluted. "Thank you for coming so soon, ma'am. We have an arrival here who claims to need to see the Admiral on a matter of urgent business, but he has no appointment pass."  
"Let's see them, then." Aurora stepped past him, and had to try very hard not to laugh at the side of Delbert Doppler sitting on a stone bench with a marine standing watch over him. The soldier was holding his rifle in such a way as to both keep the bayonet at a respectful distance while making it apparent that, at any time, it might not be. Doppler looked up at Aurora and smiled gratefully.  
"Lieutenant Aurora! It's so good to see you, I was wondering if – whoa there!"  
Aurora waved to the marine, who had stepped forward and was raising his laslock. "Stand down, private. It's all right."  
"Thank you." Doppler adjusted his ascot. "Um, I'm here to see the Admiral."  
"So I gathered." Aurora nodded to Bracic. "Thank you, Major, I'll take it from here."  
"If you insist, ma'am." Bracic eyed Doppler suspiciously. "He was...most insistent on being allowed in."  
"I think I can handle one rogue canid, Major, don't you?" Aurora smiled sweetly and winked conspiratorially at Doppler. "Now, then, doctor. State your business."  
Doppler watched Bracic and the guard retreat, waiting until they were safely out of earshot. "Well, I'm actually here to see Amelia."  
"Yes, I gathered that." Aurora nodded. "Can I ask what for? Is this business or...ahem, pleasure?"  
Doppler coughed. "Sadly, no. It's...a personal matter. Do you know if she's available?"  
"Not right now, I'm afraid," Aurora looked up at the grand clock in the hall. "She's...um..."  
Doppler saw her hesitate for a moment before she pulled him aside out of sight.  
"Let us be frank, doctor," she whispered. "Have you noticed...anything odd about her health? Anything that could be on her mind?"  
"Um..." Doppler tried not to squirm under the penetrating lilac gaze. "Let's say that I have...why do you ask?"  
Aurora bit her lip. "I'm not sure I should be telling you this..."  
"I'm her husband, Aurora. You can tell me." Doppler watched her face.  
"I know...but that makes the consequences of being wrong even worse." Aurora sighed. "Very well. But you didn't hear it from me."  
"Of course not."  
Aurora smiled her thanks. "She asked me to make her an appointment with one of our medical officers. One whom she trusts. She mentioned that it was for personal reasons and I didn't ask any more questions."  
"Well, one doesn't." Doppler shrugged. "Well...so that's where she is now?"  
Aurora nodded. "Yes...they should be just about done by now. Do you know what it is, Delbert? I'm not just asking as her flag-lieutenant here."  
"I know you're not." Doppler touched her hand. "I know she means a lot to you. Unfortunately I'm not sure how much I can tell you, either..."  
"I understand. Discretion is important." Aurora smiled sadly. Doppler took her hand again.  
"But I promise it isn't terminal," he said. "She's in no danger. Probably, anyway."  
Aurora sighed with relief. "Oh, thank goodness. That's all I needed to know. Thank you."  
"I'm just glad I can help." Doppler smiled.  
Aurora smiled back. "So...you're not nervous either? You must have been rather forceful in trying to gain entry for the guard to detain you."  
"Oh, I didn't say I wasn't nervous." Doppler shook his head. "In fact...in some ways I've seldom been more nervous. I came to see her because I need to tell her something important."  
"I'm sure she'll be able to see you for a moment once she's gone with the doctor," said Aurora. "Or I could pass on a message. What was it you needed to tell her?"  
Doppler smiled. "Well...to tell her to go and see a doctor, in fact."  
Aurora laughed. "She's way ahead of you, doctor."  
"As always." Doppler agreed. "Is there anywhere I could wait for her?"  
Aurora cocked her head thoughtfully. "I was just wondering about that...and since you already know about whatever it was that was on her mind...perhaps I could get you in to see her right away."  
Doppler looked up at her hopefully. "Do you really think so? Oh, Aurora, that would be...oh, that would be a great weight off my mind."  
She smiled and nodded. "In that case...follow me, doctor."

* * *

Amelia buttoned her uniform coat, smoothed it down and shook her hair back behind her ears. She propped herself on the edge of the narrow bed while she pulled on her boots, and looked around Gray's small consulting room. Unaccustomed to being alone with nothing to do, she drummed her fingers on the edge for a moment, flicked some imaginary dust from her epaulette and sighed. Her eyes strayed to the door which Gray had disappeared through, on which was attached a handwritten note.  
BACK IN A MINUTE.  
Amelia stood up and walked slowly around the room, trying to keep herself calm.  
"Now, then," she murmured to herself. "Remember not to overreact. Whatever the outcome. It isn't as if these results could single-handedly determine the course of the rest of your life."  
She reached the far wall and turned back.  
"...except for the fact that they obviously can. Oh, blast it all."  
Catching sight of herself in the full-length mirror on the wall, she took a moment to compose herself. Her carefully-set expression gazed back at itself for a long moment until a knock at the door brought her back to the moment with a jump.  
"Come...come in!"  
She shook her hair back again and folded her arms behind her back as she turned to face the door, which opened. Aurora's head looked around it.  
"Ma'am?"  
Amelia sighed, not sure whether it was out of relief or not. "Ah, lieutenant. What is it?"  
"A visitor to see you, ma'am."  
"I don't have time for visitors right now." Amelia waved a hand. "Tell them to wait, whoever they are, and send my apologies for being detained."  
"Sorry, ma'am. But you should see them now." Aurora grinned and pushed the door the rest of the way open. Amelia's irritation dissolved in an instant when she saw Doppler standing behind Aurora, looking every bit as nervous as she felt.  
"Delbert! What in all the heavens are you doing here?"  
"Um, coming to see you, as a matter of fact." Doppler stepped forward. "You see, I've been thinking..."  
"So have I." Amelia glanced at Aurora. "I'm sorry, lieutenant...but do you think we could have the room to ourselves?"  
"Of course, ma'am," said Aurora, snapping to attention. "I'll wait outside."  
She saluted and left the room, closing the door behind her. Doppler looked back to Amelia and smiled.  
"It's good to see you."  
"It's good to see you, too." Amelia smiled back and took his hand. "I never expected you to turn up here."  
"Well, if I'm honest, neither did I." Doppler held her hand in return. "But you've been on my mind today. I mean, more than usual. Ever since this morning."  
"I'm sorry if I worried you, my dearest." Amelia looked apologetic. "I know I was a little out of sorts this morning, but I assure you that I'm feeling quite all right now."  
"Are you sure?" Doppler watched her. "Because I can't help noticing that we're in a doctor's office."  
"Yes. Well. I have a lot to oversee here."  
"I know. But still." Doppler looked down at his feet for a moment. "I've been thinking...that perhaps we should see a doctor ourselves. You see, I was speaking with Sarah Hawkins..."  
"I thought you were," said Amelia. "Especially after breakfast...I have to admit that I heard some of what you were saying. I wasn't eavesdropping, but..."  
"I know. It's all right. It's a small shop." Doppler smiled understandingly. "In a way, I'm rather glad you overheard us, because it was on that subject that I wanted to talk to you. I went home and did some reading on it, and it seems that...well, that Sarah was right, and that we should talk to a doctor."  
"That's what I'm doing here," Amelia admitted. "I've been wondering the same thing."  
"You have?" Doppler raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? I had no idea that you'd considered it. I mean, you always shrugged it off when I said something..."  
Amelia chuckled. "Yes, yes I did. But do you think we felines don't know our own bodies? Something's changed. And I want to know what."  
Doppler took her hands. "Are...are you nervous, Amelia?"  
Amelia bit her lip and looked away for a moment before answering. She had stared death in the face more times than she cared to remember and she had never grown accustomed to it. And yet here she was, safe and sound and somehow she was as on-edge as she had ever been. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, she nodded her head.  
"Y...yes..."  
Doppler hugged her. She hugged him back.  
"But whatever happens...I'm glad that you're here."

* * *

Aurora was waiting in the outer office when Gray entered with a sheaf of papers under her arm. The doctor looked up at the sight of her and frowned.  
"I'm just waiting for the Admiral," said Aurora. "Those are her results?"  
Gray hefted the papers and nodded.  
"Good. I'm sure she'll be glad to have them." Aurora hesitated. "Is it...I mean, are they...good results?"  
Gray raised a warning finger.  
"Ah. Of course. Confidentiality." Aurora held her clipboard a bit tighter. "Well. I won't keep you. The Admiral is waiting for you. And I should warn you that there's someone with her."  
Gray looked up in surprise. She fished a pen and notepad out of her pocket and scribbled on it quickly.  
WHO?  
"It's all right, ma'am. He's a relative. Her husband, in fact. Delbert Doppler."  
Gray's pen hurried across the paper again.  
THE FATHER?  
"Father?" Aurora cocked her head in puzzlement. "No, ma'am, he's her husband..."  
Gray snorted in irritation and marched past Aurora, who turned to follow her.  
"Father? Doctor? What did you mean by that?"  
Gray shook her head, raised her finger again and Aurora took a step back.  
"Ah...of course...carry on, then."  
Aurora watched her disappear through the door, and pondered for a moment. Then she smiled, as all the pieces suddenly fitted together.

* * *

Doppler and Amelia jerked apart as the door opened and Gray entered the room.  
"Ah. Surgeon-Commander." Amelia coughed. "I was wondering where you'd gone. Those are the results?"  
Gray reached for her pack of cards and held one up.  
YES.  
"Very good. Very good. And...er...what are they?"  
Gray looked over at Doppler and raised an eyebrow. Doppler took the cue and stepped forwards.  
"Forgive me. I'm Dr Delbert Doppler. I'm the Admiral's husband. I'm pleased to meet you."  
Gray glanced at his hand a moment before shaking it cautiously. She reached for her notepad again.  
LIKEWISE. THANK YOU FOR COMING.  
"Well, I could hardly not." Doppler glanced at Amelia and smiled. Gray held up a page.  
You know why the Admiral came to see me?  
"I believe so, yes." Doppler nodded.  
GOOD. Gray stepped back and picked up her papers. NOW, ADMIRAL. YOU WILL BE PLEASED TO KNOW THAT YOUR HEART IS IN EXCELLENT CONDITION.  
Amelia couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, doctor. That's a great weight off my mind."  
Gray smiled. AND YOUR RESPIRATORY SYSTEM IS FUNCTIONING WELL ABOVE THE AVERAGE.  
"I hadn't been worried about that, but that's good to know as well." Amelia took Doppler's hand. She gave him a knowing smile.  
Gray looked from one to the other, and took a piece of paper from the bottom of the results. She passed it over with a small smile. Doppler took it and looked at it, reading with eyes widening.  
"Standard pathological examination process...spectral analysis of the haemoglobin...presence of elevated levels of hormones normally associated with..." He stopped, his mouth suddenly dry. Amelia looked over at him and tried to read the expression that had frozen onto his face. Uncertain, she looked back to Gray, who held up a card with a single word written on it, in large clear letters rather than her customary doctor's scrawl.  
CONGRATULATIONS.  
Amelia felt her heart skip a beat. She looked back to Doppler, who was holding the paper with a shaking hand and a big grin.  
"Oh, Amelia...you're...you're..."  
"Pregnant. I know." Amelia took his hand. "Oh, Delbert. Thank goodness you came. I'm so glad you're here."  
"And so am I." Doppler handed her the paper. "Amelia...oh, my goodness, I can't even find the words..."  
"So nothing's changed there, then," Amelia grinned. "Oh, my dear heart..."  
Doppler turned to Gray. "So, um, how long until we know...well...how many?"  
She waggled a hand.  
IT'S STILL TOO EARLY. WE WILL KNOW IN A FORTNIGHT OR SO. SHALL I SCHEDULE ANOTHER APPOINTMENT?  
"Capital idea," said Amelia. She looked up at Doppler, her eyes shining. "And perhaps you could be here for that one, too, dear?"  
"I would be honoured, Amelia." Doppler went to kiss her, somewhat self-consciously as Gray was still in the room. She smiled.  
I'D BETTER LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE, THEN.  
"Thank you, doctor." Amelia smiled back. "Thank you."  
MY PLEASURE, ADMIRAL. GOODBYE, DOCTOR.  
Gray closed the door quietly behind her. Doppler took a seat on the examining bed next to Amelia and read the results one more time.  
"It's almost hard to believe that it's happening," he murmured.  
"It is." Amelia took his hand. "Are you happy, Delbert?"  
Doppler clasped both his hands around hers and smiled.  
"I am," he said simply. "I truly am. If you are, that is."  
Amelia smiled with relief. "I am, too."  
He kissed her lightly. "Well. I'd stay longer, but this is hardly the place to celebrate..."  
Amelia laughed. "Not quite, no. But I'll be home tonight. I promise."  
"I'll look forward to it." Doppler kissed her again. "And I'll be sure to have something special prepared for us."  
"I didn't think that the day could get much more special." Amelia sighed happily. "I won't forget this. Ever."  
"Nor will I." Doppler nuzzled her. "I love you, Amelia."  
"And I love you, Delbert." She lifted his nose to kiss it. "So very much."  
"I don't forget it even for a moment." Doppler said. "And now we really do have another adventure before us."  
"And once again, dear doctor," Amelia smiled, "I wouldn't want anyone else by my side..."


End file.
